


He Was Doing Homework

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Steve and Tony test out some tech.





	He Was Doing Homework

Tony walked into the common room where the rest of the Avengers were comfortably seated, watching a movie.

"Where were you?"

"I was in the lab. Y'know, doing, uh, homework."

Steve walked into the room.

"Hey, homework," the room chorused.

Tony made a face. Of course they knew, how could they not?

"Tones, I think test three was unsuccessful."

Test three. Tony sighed. He had been working on a device that could make a sound proof barrier. He had asked Steve to help him test it.

"You up for test four tomorrow?"

Steve nodded and the rest of the Avengers groaned. Tony shot everyone a smile and ran back down to the lab. 

——

"Ok, Dum- E, start recording. Stamp with date and time, and ok! So, this is test run four of the sound proof barrier device, also known as the SPB. I have Captain Steve Rogers here with me today to test it. Jarvis, turn it on."

Tony spun around and looped his arms around Steve's neck. Steve took his ass in both hands and bent over slightly to kiss him. Tony let out a grunt when Steve lightly mopped at his lower lip. Tony grabbed at Steve's shirt, pulling it out of his pants and over his head.

"God, your body," Tony moaned.

Steve moaned into Tony's mouth as he got rid of Tony's shirt. He picked Tony up and pressed him against the wall, kissing him fervently. Tony rolled his hips into Steve's, grinding their clothed cocks together.

"I can't hear you, baby. The whole point of this is to make noise."

Steve let out a loud grunt in response before attacking Tony's lips again. Tony tugged at the button on Steve's pants, working it open and pulling down the zipper. Steve wriggled our of his pants, somehow not dropping Tony. Tony reached down with one hand to paw at Steve's hard cock, keeping the other hand buried in Steve's hair. Steve moaned loudly. He set Tony down, stripping him of both his pants and boxers. He shimmied out of his own boxers before picking Tony back up and slamming him against the wall. They ground against eachother, moans slipping from between their lips.

"Steve. Steve! Ooh, you make me feel so good."

"Yeah, baby? Let me hear you."

Tony let out a string of incoherent words. Steve grabbed lube from a near by lab table and slicked up two fingers. He put Tony down and turned him around so he was facing the wall. He slipped his fingers in between Tony's gorgeous ass, teasing the rim of his hole with one finger.

"Steve, stick it in me already!"

Steve let out a huff of laughter before sliding one finger into Tony. Tony let out a sharp gasp before ejaculating a long moan.

Steve slid the other finger in to join the first when he felt Tony relax around him.

"You ready for my cock, baby?"

"Please!"

Steve smirked and removed his fingers from Tony's ass. He slicked up his cock and spread Tony open. Tony reached back to hold one side of his ass open for Steve.

"So pretty for me."

Steve pushed into Tony's tight hole. Tony screamed as Steve slid further and further into him, stretching him to the max. Steve wrapped one hand in Tony's hair, pulling his head back into a heated kiss. Tony pushed back into Steve's thrusts, moaning into his mouth. Steve pulled out of Tony, turned him around, picked him back up, and slammed back into his ass, fucking Tony into the wall. Tony saw stars and yelled out when Steve found the right angle and hit his prostate with every thrust.

"Tony, baby, you're gonna make me cum!"

"Cum in me. I need it. Please!"

Steve smothered his sounds with a kiss. He bucked his hips forward into Tony's. His head tipped back, and he came with a scream. Tony came with a cry only seconds later. They both collapsed onto the floor, Steve still inside Tony. He went to pull out, only to be stopped.

"Leave it."

Steve nodded and wrapped his arms around Tony, cuddling him.

"You think it worked?"

"That sounds like a problem for later. I think you fucked me so hard I forgot half of my mechanics."

The both laughed. Steve pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead.

"I think we need to do that again. Like tomorrow?"

Tony smirked.

"Can't get enough of me, Rogers?"

"Nope, nunca, y never."

**Author's Note:**

> Who caught the Harry Potter reference ? 
> 
> "slUgHoRn eJaCuLAtEd"


End file.
